


Семейные ценности

by Dr_Law



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Law/pseuds/Dr_Law
Summary: О Дино Каваллоне, который готов пойти на все ради семьи, и о Рокудо Мукуро, который любит все держать под контролем.





	Семейные ценности

– Мы расстаемся.

Слова Рокудо врезались в висок словно шурупы в размягченное податливое дерево. Голова Дино была переполнена рядами острых, зазубренных цифр, но два выговоренных слова прошили ладный ряд статистической отчетности колким навершием, ввинтились подступающей мигренью и толкнулись в ставший болезненно ровным пульс, красочно вычертив бледную вену на виске.

– Опять?

Дино оторвал руки от клавиш макбука, длинно растер переносицу и мысленно досчитал до двенадцати, прежде чем поднять на Мукуро усталый взгляд; у него слегка закружилась голова, – острый, похожий на выгнутое лезвие сабли, край гуталинового хвоста, раскачивался из стороны в сторону маятником прямо перед глазами; Каваллоне захотелось отключиться на этом мерном движении, завораживающем, вгоняющем в транс, отключиться и вернуться в радужную реальность по глухому щелчку пальцев, обтянутых черной лайковой кожей. 

Реальность оказалась вывернутой наизнанку: в ней был Гаспильери с претензией на его, Каваллоне, виноградники; был юг, вспухающий албанскими группировками: незапланированные и раздражающие, как подростковая сыпь на подбородке в период пубертата, приторговывающие дешевым героином во славу Евросоюза; было нераспечатанное приглашение на похороны дона Ориелли, сулящее кровавый передел нефтяных артерий, питающих нежную дружбу Альянса и потомков арабского халифата; и был Рокудо Мукуро, сидящий в кресле его отца, пришвартованном около карниза под высоким потолком. Лепнина. Позолота. Высокие арочные своды. Поколения Каваллоне всматривались в блаженные ангельские лица, старательно вылепленные в лучших традициях классического барокко, чтобы сейчас Рокудо Мукуро использовал пухлые округлые ланиты как подставку для тяжелых металлических набоек.

Дино прикусил себе язык, когда перестал всматриваться в гипнотический темный жгут угольных волос, и натолкнулся взглядом на разноцветные зрачки; Мукуро смотрел длинно, пронизывающе, вымораживающе прямо – Дино било по мозгам. Темный реликтовый магнум. Он напоролся на насмешливо изогнутую линию ржавого рта. Рокудо очень не нравилось, когда Дино находил его предсказуемым.

– Это не вписывается в твое расписание, Каваллоне? – прохладно, на грани безэмоциональности, плохой знак. Несмотря на работающий кондиционер, с затылочной выемки вниз по гальке позвонков скользнула капля пота, – может, мне стоило предупредить твоего секретаря? 

– Ты уверен, что готов разбить сердце Ромарио? Он только-только объяснил Марте, что соевое молоко – это не атрибут сатанинских ритуалов, – у Дино затекла шея сидеть с запрокинутой головой, он подпер подбородок кулаком и улыбнулся: тепло и прямо. После очередного дипломатического мордобоя, Савада в шутку попросил его дать пару уроков. Глаза внимательно следили за тем, как Рокудо растирает на запястье шов от перчаток, Дино остро захотелось вылизать розовую вмятину, – и, ключи. Я же только сделал тебе дубликат от «Порше».

Еще оставался шанс свести все к выбешивающему Мукуро паритету, который Дино выбивал отточенной годами мягкостью, лучезарной самоуверенностью и несгибаемым упорством не идти на уступки там, где начинались его интересы, в которых за столько лет Рокудо упрочил собственные позиции.

Мукуро поморщился, словно обжегся о мякоть неспелой пассифлоры, – вроде той, что они пробовали во Вьетнаме, следуя наводке гастрономического путеводителя – окинул кабинет взглядом, не позволяющим заподозрить в нем и толику сентиментальности, уперся глазами в Каваллоне, словно в невзрачный предмет интерьера, и не счел должным отвечать. Наклонился к высоким ботфортам, перевязывая шнурки. Если бы это был не Мукуро, то перевертыш выглядел бы смешно – гнутая спина, нелепое кресло на потолке, длинный черный хвост, змеей болтающийся в воздухе, кожаные, мать их, штаны, которые человечество оставило во времена расцвета хеви-металла – но это последнее слово, которым бы Дино мог его окрестить.

 

Когда Рокудо спустился со своего поднебесного трона, Дино поднялся ему навстречу из-за стола, уронив декоративную чугунную чернильницу. У Мукуро дернулся угол рта. Пламя ощущалось Дино, как вторая кожа, похожее на нефть: маслянистое, чувственное, готовое вспыхнуть от случайной искры. Мукуро провел двумя пальцами по краю стола и посмотрел на Дино зло, насмешливо и весело.

– Что, Каваллоне, варварский генетический код? 

Дино сморгнул притупляющее восприятие марево. Конечно, он не стал бы применять силу. Расцепил ладони, перестав поглаживать большим пальцем теплую грань фамильного кольца. 

– В чем проблема?  
– В этом.

Два пальца, лежащие на краю невзрачной картонной папки – указательный и средний, – разъехались в букву V. Это выглядело неуместно эротично, если Дино правильно понял русло разговора.

– Тебе пиздец, Каваллоне. 

Правильно.

Дино улыбнулся на пару градусов теплее, внутри сладко потянуло. Дино подавил не к ситуации мелькнувшую мысль о том, как много знает Вонгола. 

– Ты решил меня предостеречь?

Мукуро вскинулся и сделал шаг назад, словно проведя между ними невидимую полосу глубиной в пропасть. Далекий, сильный и отчужденный. Взгляд обжег и резанул, прокалил до остова. Кажется, он говорил серьезно, речь не шла о временной передышке перед марш-броском. Разваливалась ось. 

– Я решил, что мы расстаемся.

Дино развел руки в стороны, чувствуя, как паутина трещин расходится по реберной клетке – Рокудо больше не смотрел ему в лицо, и едва ли не впервые воспользовался дверью, чтобы уйти.

***

Сияло все: тяжеловесная люстра из горного хрусталя, лица вышколенных холеных официантов, серебряные десертные вилки фамильных сервизов, обнаженные дамские плечи, игристое белое вино, которым Дино окатил иссушенное горло: пламя подтачивало изнутри, короткими импульсами тепла колыхалось под кожей, пропитывало его всего, как пралине; Дино тоже сиял. Он был в бешенстве уже третью неделю.

Терракотовый пиджак был скинут и оставлен в одной из бесчисленных гостиных особняка, галстук небрежно распущен, Дино тянуло расстегнуть манжеты отпаренной кипенной рубашки и закатать рукава, чтобы остудить кожу на пылающих татуировках, но нечаянно пойманная улыбка заставила его влить в себя еще бокал и с обворожительной улыбкой увести в танец крутобедрую, волоокую жену испанского посла. 

Да, столько лет прошло. В порядке ли дети? Урожай в этом году богатейший. Конечно, все ждут выборов. Южная Италия станет транзитной зоной? Дону Каваллоне стоит рассмотреть это предложение: 15% – это хорошая сделка.

– Вы сегодня один, Дино?

Вопрос резанул по нервам вспышкой раздражения, как режет слух фальшивая нота, выжатая съехавшими с правильной октавы пальцами. Каваллоне еще помнил, как ныли суставы, как немели воспаленные кончики фаланг под указкой домашнего учителя музыки, – но лицо он удержал, небрежно пожимая плечами и сверкая обжигающей улыбкой. Красный матовый рот изогнулся в ответ на прощание – многообещающе и хищно. Дино серьезно задумался, провожая взглядом равнобедренный треугольник голой кожи в вырезе роскошного атласного платья, о состоянии своей репутации и причинно-следственных связях. Бархатные ультиматумы. Гибкая гладкая глотка Рокудо под ладонью, запертый под кадыком выдох. Прямые безыскусные угрозы. Бритвенно острый взгляд из-под мутной, вязкой пелены жажды – тупой и спелой. 

Какое отношение его раскуроченное Рокудо сердце имело к равновесию на Средиземноморье?  
Либо в Дино прогрессировала паранойя, либо он что-то упускал. Хваленая, легендарная интуиция подтачивала изнутри, ручьем намывала твердь гладко выстроенных логических цепей.

Хибари Кея меньше всех подходил на роль представителя Вонголы на благотворительном вечере: даже при наличии всех смежных с отмыванием денег отраслей, форсируемые темы были вне его юрисдикции: ни проектов создания сети детских садов для юных киллеров, ни вопросы интернациональной монополии Вонголы на добычу камней под кольца, ни одного приятного лица – Дино себе не льстил. 

Кея, видимо, тоже решил, что сегодня ему нет резонов вступать с Каваллоне в разговор и тем более выслушивать его не самые оригинальные юморески, но Дино был проворнее, перегородив путь к отступлению свернутым со страшным грохотом столом с крошечными закусками. Пока официанты носились вокруг, Каваллоне бескомпромиссно предложил Кее выйти на террасу.  
Хибари не сделал больше попытки слиться, остановившись около деревянной изгороди, увитой тяжелыми гроздьями белых цветов. У Дино все еще оставался козырь, который нечем было крыть – Небо. Восхитительное Небо, неукротимое и страшное в преддверии бури.

– Это типа, как если бы я разорвал династический брак?

Дино прислонился бедром к витому железному столику, непривлекательно шелушащемуся кремовой краской. Хибари закатил глаза, но, Дино готов был поклясться, что видел, как дернулся уголок тонкого рта.

– Это типа, как если бы ты вернул в отцовский дом обесчещенную девицу и ушел к молочнице.

Опа. Светлые брови стянулись к линии переносицы.

– Хм.  
– Очень варварские методы.  
– Я уверен, что потомок этрусков!

Кея сложил руки на груди, но расслабился на полйоты, прислонившись поясницей к деревянному бортику изгороди. Во всем черном, в рубашке, застегнутой под горло до самой последней пуговицы, он выглядел слишком мрачно даже для себя, но если Дино мог судить верно, на данный момент его тяга к убийству равнялась примерно 65-67%. В пределах нормы. 

– Девица не была невинна, – как бы вскользь заметил Каваллоне.

Еще раз закатил глаза. 70%.

– Чисто юридически...

Наверное, именно за такие взгляды за Хибари закреплялись нелестные клички, которыми голливудские режиссеры могли бы окрестить целое поколение антагонистов. 

Дино решил перевести тему и с наслаждением расстегнул манжеты, подкатывая рукава рубашки и насыщая кожу прохладой ночного воздуха. Взгляд Кеи от него не укрылся, Хибари едва заметно поморщился.

– Мне только что угрожала испанская корона. 

Кея подобрался, но Дино был готов пойти на откровенность – тем более, что Хибари уже сказал больше, чем Каваллоне мог рассчитывать узнать. В большом взрослом мире мафии ни у кого не было друзей, но Каваллоне готов был выставить фарфоровую челюсть своей прабабки, что Савада очень и очень многого не знал о делах, которые мутит Кея, и о которых знал Дино. На развалинах похеренного учительского авторитета выстроилось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. 

– Херово выглядишь, – если так можно назвать редкую дорогую уступку Кёи работать с кем-то, кроме себя. Случалось, Дино практиковал навыки врачевателя, вгоняя прокаленную на спичечном пламени иглу в живые ткани, и нить распоротой рубашки, должная стать составной частью Хибари, была также тонка, как та, которая держала их живыми и по эту сторону, – как после Пекина. Смотреть тошно.

В Китае было так: кровавое беспросветное месиво, перестрелки без пламени, грязные и примитивные, вручную перемолотые кости, потому что не хватило патронов, и много-много миллионов евро. Трехдневный откат, двухдневный запой, вымывающий с глотки прогорклый металлический привкус. В мире простых вещей и четких понятий это, пожалуй, походило бы на дружбу.

Каваллоне тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на небо – срезанная лимонная долька шла темными пятнами, как лопнувшая цитрусовая мякоть под прозрачной пленкой. Его слегка знобило.

– Хочешь спарринг? – бросил Дино наугад, но Кея неожиданно рассмеялся: бархатно, почти неслышно, коротко.

– Твои сублимации выглядят жалко.

Каваллоне удивленно вскинул брови.

– И давно ты увлекся психологией?

Кея фыркнул.

– А ты давно смотрел в зеркало? – Хибари снова поморщился, словно вляпавшись в бой с новобранцем, и кивнул в сторону обнаженных рук Каваллоне, – от тебя фонит. 

Дино потер сложенными пальцами разнывшийся висок, где-то там, среди лейкоцитов, тромбоцитов и эритроцитов стальной стружкой осели измельченные до букв слова трехнедельной давности, и эта металлическая пыль мешала думать, отдаваться льющемуся сквозь него потоку бытия; Дино видел все, как сквозь замыленное стекло. 

– Десинхронизация, – пожал плечами. Кажется, они говорили о разных вещах, но Дино хотелось ответить, – это нормальный процесс. По крайней мере, так говорят. Специалисты.  
Кея подошел ближе, всматриваясь в лицо Каваллоне – внимательно, долго; и под свинцовой тяжестью его взгляда, Дино готов был поклясться, вспышкой молнии мелькнул интерес. Хибари сморгнул, сделал шаг назад и усмехнулся.

– Я правда удивлен, что ты все еще жив.

*** 

Дино редко хотелось убивать так сильно, как сейчас, как синьора Гаспильери – голыми руками, без пламени, продавливая пальцами кадык внутрь пищевода, снимая раскатистый отзвук вдоха, загребая пальцами гибкие узкие жилы и свертывая в канатный жгут, внутренне отсчитывая биение затухающего пульса; – мысли о Рокудо шальными пулями бились о стены черепной коробки, раскачивали многолетний дипломатический стаж, вызывая острую, рефлекторно страшную и сладостно первобытную потребность скатиться в упрощенное решение вопроса.

– Что вы имеете ввиду, дон Каваллоне?

Глаза у Витто были небольшие, темные, непроницаемые и жадные, смотрели настороженно, по лицу, заостренному и строгому, периодически пробегала судорога, он держал перед собой сцепленные замком сухие пальцы, посматривал на Дино поверх массивных, отягощенных драгоценными камнями, перстней. Тонкие сухие губы не совсем успешно складывались в улыбку. Каваллоне вспомнилось, как он сыпал любезностями в одну из их первых встреч, как очерчивал соблазнительными цифрами перспективы, как облизывался на пятизначные суммы, на которые Дино можно наебать – приценивался. В разношенных конверсах, в лимонном галстуке, завернутом в небрежный кристенсен (позор великих домов итальянской моды), с ошеломляющей, вопиющей улыбкой Каваллоне выглядел баловнем судьбы, выкупанным в золоте и меде любимцем фортуны – в те годы он не был похож на криминального воротилу со стальными яйцами и железной хваткой, который хоть что-то смыслил в хитросплетениях мафиозного подполья. 

– Я имею ввиду, что вы можете пойти нахер.

На самом деле Дино сказал, что, видимо, они друг друга недопоняли. Каваллоне закрывает глаза себе и дону Саваде на несколько бледных пунктирных линий, – на несколько неровно проложенных швов по ребристому, горному голенищу Италии: от шелковой впадины Адриатики до блаженной синевы Тирренского моря, – линий, полных героина и денег, капилляров, питающих благоприятную экономическую ситуацию Италии, уродующих бугры материка и чистоту савадовских убеждений. Дино слепнет за откаты – не щедрые, не заниженные, по рыночной стоимости, а Гаспильери не лезет в его погреба.

– Видите ли, Дино, – Витто нервно поддался вперед, два больших пальца закрутились один вокруг другого, – ситуация несколько меняется. Мне тяжело сохранять... баланс в мире, который становится все более полярным, – снова откинулся на массивное кресло, оттянув узел галстука подальше от глотки. Дино был в состоянии, когда готов был счесть это за провокацию, – меняются условия, и я вынужден действовать по ситуации. И, вы сами понимаете, Дечимо Вонгола...

О, Дино понимал.

– Я бы предпочел напомнить условия нашего соглашения, – время было более приоритетным ресурсом, чем поддержание репутации в формате соблюдения делового этикета; у Дино не было желания вникать в вопросы чужих проебов, когда громада собственных готовилась подвести его к черте критичности, – мне бы не хотелось опускаться до прямых угроз, но безопасность вашей семьи, чистота ваших денег и их количество, – Дино сделал акцент на последнем слове, – напрямую зависит от моей возможности проводить свои исследования.

Гаспильери нервно облизнул губы, стрельнул взглядом куда-то в сторону.

– Да, но где гарантии, что в один прекрасный день вы не сдадите меня Альянсу? – его голос дрогнул, и Каваллоне понял, – тем более, я слышал, ваши отношения с Вонголой ухудшились в последнее время, – добавил он чуть более уверенно, стрельнув в Каваллоне взглядом.

Дино улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы, поднявшись.  
– Витто, ваши мотивы вне поля нашего контракта. Я даю Вам неделю на принятие решения по вариантам продолжения нашего сотрудничества, – Дино кинул взгляд на стоящий около часов из оникса вычурный календарь – золотое теснение цифр на плотной черной бумаге, – и отзовите своих людей от границ моей территории.

Он пожал влажную, чуть подрагивающую ладонь и вышел, едва задев бедром дверной косяк и поморщившись; уже проходя по коридору в сопровождении охраны, Дино услышал, как в оставленном кабинете что-то тяжело грохнуло об пол, и улыбнулся, запнувшись о ковер.

***

Дино на ходу поймал ключи от своей мазерати и отпустил Алфео, предварительно уверив, что с ним все будет в порядке и в дальнейшем сопровождении он не нуждается, – Каваллоне нужно было проветрить голову, выпить двойной эспрессо и подумать. Он выровнял температуру в салоне и плавным ходом вывернул с парковки, оставляя своих людей позади, в безопасности бронированного хаммера, прошитого слоем его кованного небесного пламени.

Ровное выглаженное шоссе затекало под колеса, по-осеннему яркое солнце выгревало выставленное в окно предплечье, угрожая неровной линией загара по линии рукава 3/4, а голова роилась мыслями.

Разведка семьи Каваллоне работала отменно, и Дино знал, что первое же движение тектонической плиты интересов восточной Европы оставит Гаспильери под обломками собственных амбиций, знал, что Витто полез на соседний полуостров и увяз в политико-социальных разборках чужого освежеванного демократического строя, о котором не имел ни малейшего понятия; проблемы его партнеров – всегда были потенциальными проблемами Дино, – ценой этого знания когда-то стала потеря первенства его семьей. «Гордыня – смертный грех», – говорил ему Рокудо, давил сильнее на плечи и учил смирению до немеющих в белизну коленей. Дино был хорошим учеником. Делал выводы из преподанных уроков и чужих ошибок. Учился предвосхищать худший итог и минимизировать ущерб, который невозможно исключить. Быть готовым к альтернативным концовкам.

Мимо пронеслась металлическая капсула – плавным штрихом обогнула Каваллоне и по встречной полосе полетела вперед – какая-то гоночная ламборгини, модель последнего года, отметил он чисто автоматически; и горсть, безбашенная россыпь взметнувшихся из-под откинутого верха в небо черных волос ударила Дино прямо в грудь, напролом, он втопил педаль в пол, не обращая внимание на параболическое движение стрелки на спидометре, сравнялся с чужим авто. С пассажирского сидения на него с богемистой ленцой взирала смуглая молодая итальянка, приспустив с тонкой переносицы очки в металле оправы, ее спутник вопросительно просигналил, взмахнул рукой, и Дино извяняюще улыбнулся – перепутал, – уступив паре полосу перед собой и на выдохе скинув скорость почти вдвое. 

Рой воспоминаний – дурных, пьяных, полных пряного запаха спелых сицилийских апельсинов, душного морока дороги, надсадного, хриплого смеха и жгучих, перцовых и режущих поцелуев взахлеб, не ослабляя давления на педаль газа, почти вслепую выбирая трассу, – затопил его всего, шквалом. Дино круто повернул, чуть не пролетев нужную развязку – до Бриндизи было еще слишком далеко, а его остро тянуло к морю и сейчас.

Была мысль, – мысли – поверхностные и легкие; Дино лукавил, когда говорил про мотивы: он знал, что в той плоскости мироздания, которая одарила его титулом и обязательствами, имели значения только цифры – показатели банковских счетов; самый сокровенный страх Гаспильери – потерять больше, чем он теряет сейчас, самое сокровенное желание –  
молчаливое глупое бездействие Дино, доверчиво развернутая под занесенное лезвие спина. 

Бред.

Он гнал по 86-му: вдоль дорожных знаков и фруктовых садов, сквозь дорожную разметку и виноградники, оставляя позади пожелтевшие домики и матово кирпичные крыши, спеша к густеющему тяжелым, полным соков облачному небу над морем, – стрелой сквозь духоту нагретого за день воздуха, к благостной прохладе накатывающих волн. 

Городок оказался маленьким и неуютным, дорогой и бездушный индустриальный рай на побережье. Дино кружил по улочкам, всматриваясь в отлаженную, сверкающую белизну гладко сложенных домов, тщетно выискивая, где выпить кофе – в таких районах могло банально не быть супермаркета, жизнь класса-люкс предполагала доставку свежих продуктов или готовых блюд личными вертолетами из лучших ресторанов с энным количеством мишленовских звезд. На пятнадцатой минуте ему повезло выкатить на скромную, пустую набережную и отыскать крошечную кофейню с минималистичной вывеской – город в стиле баухауз, словно сошедший с современных каталогов по архитектуре. Парковка была свободна, и Дино расслабленно тормознул перед самыми дверьми: черное матовое стекло, белые ломкие линии абстрактного лейбла, в таком фешенебельном месте его вишневая мазерати выглядела не так уж вопиюще роскошно.

Звякнул колокольчик над входом, и в него ударил пряный, терпкий аромат поджаренных кофейных зерен и хрустящей слоеной выпечки. Дино выбрал двухместный столик у окна, сделал заказ и открыл оставленную предыдущем посетителем утреннюю газету, бессмысленно всматриваясь в заголовки. Линия Вонгола-Каваллоне молчала, но это не было гарантом бездействия Савады, и хотя Дино не воспринял всерьез попытку Гаспильери его шантажировать, шансы, что загнанный в угол Витто просто придет и сдаст его Тсунаеши со всеми цифрами, были удручающе высоки. Неделя была необходимой отсрочкой и для самого Каваллоне, – возможно, стоило работать на опережение и срезать несколько лишних языков, пока они не накликали на него еще больше проблем. 

Импульс боли резанул по вискам так, что на мгновение у Каваллоне до черноты потемнело перед глазами и онемели руки, а когда он, проморгавшись, разомкнул веки, на столе перед ним стояла крошечная фарфоровая чашка, на три пальца полная ароматным кофе. Дино, унимая остаточную дрожь, пустил по горлу первый обжигающий глоток, забивающий накатившую мигрень обратно в затылок, и отставил чашку на край. Легкий пар выцвел в приторную лазурную нить, поверхность кофе колыхнулась, зарябила синими чернилами, густыми и глянцевыми, тонкая прослойка пены вмерзла инеем в фарфоровые края; и Дино почувствовал, как полнится горечью рот, гортань ошпарило кашлем, он оставил на белоснежной салфетке неровные синие подтеки, ложащиеся в крупные печатные итальянские буквы. «Не смотри вверх».

Дино сразу же вскинул голову, впечатываясь глазами в собственное отражение: на потолке, облизанном монолитным слоем зеркал, отражался он сам: напряженный, с тяжелым взглядом, с перепачканными чернилами ртом и подбородком. В белом легком плаще, скроенном под адмиральский мундир, Рокудо Мукуро отражался сидящим напротив.

Жестом, изящество которого и не снилось Дэвиду Копперфильду и отлаживание которого Рокудо ни стоило ни минуты в жизни, он вынул из нагрудного кармана белый платок и потянулся к Дино рукой, замурованной в перчатку, – Каваллоне прикрыл глаза, когда рта коснулась легкая ткань. Голову заломило снова, но знакомо и тянуще; изнутри ударило жаром – Каваллоне снова поднял взгляд, сняв языком ощущение чужого касания с нижней грани рта. Струны, изнутри дрожало предвкушением звука – сочного, стройного, ладного, Дино всматривался в Рокудо, как в камертон, ощущая распирающее давление пламени: своего и чужого. 

Мукуро смотрел на свои руки, свертывающие конвертом испорченный платок, легко покачивал ногой в высоких шнурованных ботфортах, выглядел ослепительно и ослепляюще; Дино опустил голову, перевел взгляд, чтобы не выглядеть еще более очевидным: место напротив него ожидаемо пустовало, но там, – в искривленной зеркалами реальности, Рокудо был осязаемым и четким, угадываемым и чувственным. Каваллоне ждал.

Ждал.

– Я думал, мы расстались, – он бесстрашно сделал еще один глоток кофе, оказавшийся простым смертным эспрессо, его отражение, там, в трехметровом гладком поднебесье, повторило жест.

– Расстались, –– совершенно спокойно подтвердил Рокудо, закончив с платком и посмотрев на Дино внизу, – я здесь по работе.

Самое главное – принимать формат как данность, любой выверт чужой фантазии как единственный возможный способ взаимодействия здесь и сейчас.

– И с каких пор ты представляешь Вонголу во внешних отношениях?

Вопрос был с подвохом, и Дино оттянул от горла край глухо застегнутого воротника рубашки. Дело было в том, что негласно и обоюдно, в море мафии они с Рокудо бороздили широты нейтральных вод, не скованные наименованиями континентов собственных семей. 

Мафия не причем.

– Ты иногда поразительно слеп, Каваллоне, – Мукуро прошил его взглядом – словно вогнал двуручный меч куда-то в между ребер по самую рукоять, посмотрел и хмыкнул, провернул и вынул, откинул с плеча за спину туго подогнутый раковиной на конце хвост, – но сейчас дело не в этом. Здесь я по другим вопросам.

Мафия всегда была причем.

– Ты держишь меня за идиота? – Дино даже не был уверен в том, что это вопрос. Иногда ему до смерти хотелось протереть запотевающее от подобных разговоров стекло собственного сознания. Упростить. Осмыслить.

Мукуро скривился – как тогда, как в их последнюю встречу, – и поднялся. Дино начало расслаивать: он видел Рокудо там, над собой, ровный, почти прозрачный пробор в волосах, синие погоны на белом плаще, и видел его перед собой, лицом к лицу, словно он стоял напротив. Каваллоне закрыл глаза, чтобы сузить фокус до одной точки в одном трехмерном измерении. Он был там, в магическом зазеркалье, выбрав одну из двух реальностей.

– Меня тошнит от твоей тяги все вербализировать, – Рокудо въехал тяжелой подошвой в резную ножку, и полный посуды столик между ними качнулся, упал и разбился с ужасающим треском, – обращать в формулы, – следующим шагом Мукуро приблизился, оставив след от своих сапог на битом темном стекле, – оцифровывать, – легким пинком вынудил Каваллоне расставить колени.

Дино выгнул бровь вопросительно, он там, в этом тусклом поднебесье, был снова обессилен, обескровлен, обесточен чужой близостью, ее ошеломительной реальностью, как впервые, как было всегда; руки, его руки, кисти, пальцы, полные силы, полные потенции на убийство, выкупанные в крови, висели на подлокотниках бесполезными плетьми, а Рокудо возвышался над ним: чудовищно, ослепительно красивый, как замерший в агонии сжирающей изнутри ярости древнеримский идол. Возвышался, смотрел с высоты каблуков, как с пьедестала, выворачивал Дино мозги в противоположное логике русло, расставлял над словами свои ударения. 

– Ты забываешь, что я привык иметь дело с цифрами.

Взял себя в руки, принял правила. Он умел и так тоже – уравнивать, играя на одной плоскости.

Руки ожили и взяли, как нужно – пальцами в ожидающие шлейки, провокативно вшитые в пояс джинс на узких тазовых костях, рывком навстречу, в седло бедер; Рокудо качнулся, водной рябью дрогнули зеркала под ногами, – и рухнул благословенной тяжестью, петлей выложил руки по плечам, откинул голову назад, выставляясь навстречу белым пятном глотки – целуй.

– Тебе стоит....сменить адаптер, Каваллоне, – взмах руки за его спиной, латекс, осевший в волосах, у самых корней, – коммуникатор, – жгуты, линии, провода высвеченных жил, Дино пережевывал чужое горло, выжирал кусками запах, жрал, глотал, не жуя, и голос у Рокудо колебался сумасшедше: вверх-вниз, – у нас возникает недопонимание.

– Даже сейчас?

Сейчас: жаром ладоней по прогибу, проему голой талии под рубашкой, пазом в паз; убийственная хватка напряженных ног на бедрах, поведенные перекатом плечи – стекающее на пол белое и ненужное. Рокудо за волосы выдрал лицо Дино в реальность, свою реальность, перемазанное слюной и его кожей, посмотрел внутрь глаз, глубоко, так глубоко, что задохнулся на мгновение, едва не рухнув в черный антрацитовый омут. Выдохнул – удержался. Качнулся бедрами на бедрах, притерся к паху, рывком лишая Каваллоне верхних пуговиц рубашки, второй рукой сдергивая изогнутый ворот с плеча, дорываясь до обнаженной медовой кожи хирургически точно, методично, почти бездушно. 

Почти.

– Прямо сейчас. Особенно сейчас. 

Вбивал слова гвоздями, а сам был – податливый гибкий прут, принимающий форму каваллоновских ладоней, горячих, жадных, скульптурно вылепливающих его костный каркас: остов позвоночника, реберная сетка, плечевой размах, узкий, угловатый таз, длинные худые ноги, колени, Дино коснулся его щиколоток, упрятанных в плотную кожу ботфорт – клятая шнуровка, километры морской вязи, – вжался в ключицу ртом через ткань рубашки, прорезая зубами рельеф, высасывая на поверхность абрис кости.

Его колыхнуло навстречу, подкинуло выше, как на выбоине, Мукуро сорвался на звук, а от Дино потянуло песчаным раздражением, когда он рванул ремень на собственных джинсах одной рукой, второй отыскивал ладонь Рокудо на своем плече, чтобы втолкнуть зачехленную кисть в тесный, пылающий ад. Выдыхая на хрип, сворачиваясь ошейником второй руки у Рокудо на горле и втягивая в себя, – глубже, ближе, сильнее, обратно в антрацитовый омут. 

Дино молчал, только тянул ближе, хрипел в ушную раковину, укрытую паутиной волос; жесткие пальцы вокруг, сухое, болезненное скольжение, Дино задыхался, но продолжал ввинчивать поцелуи в гладкую ушную раковину, чувствуя, как его раскачивает, измельчает на грани боли и сладости. Мукуро был не прав: не всем аргументам Дино предавал словесную форму.

– Когнитивные искажения, Каваллоне, – Рокудо зажимал ухо плечом, отбивался ядовитыми выстрелами слов, и продолжал, как мантру – это все в твоей голове. Проверь исходные положения.

 

О чем мы спорим. О чем блять мы спорим, – подумалось Дино почти с отчаянием. Он откинулся на спинку стула, поднял голову: ему не хотелось проверять и верить, ему хотелось смотреть Рокудо в лицо: с мученически изломленными стрелками бровей, с искривленным ртом, с голым, наливающимся цветом горлом. Обхват руки тяжелел давлением, Мукуро дрочил ему так, словно жаждал вывернуть наизнанку, с надрывом, – вывернуть и выжечь свои угловатые истины; вдалбливал урок, упорно, отчаянно, напролом: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вколачивая на подкорку.

Под тугим поясом черных джинс у него не было ничего, кроме голой кожи, и Каваллоне задохнулся, вспыхивая Небом, пересекая невидимый рубеж.

– Ты непоследователен, – два сложенных пальца прижались кончиками к впадине под копчиком, и Рокудо зло, сладостно зло оскалился, впиваясь свободной рукой Дино в плечо, и посмотрел ему в лицо оголодало и с почти читаемой ненавистью. Каваллоне с тупым упрямством не усваивал, но Рокудо готов был повторить.

– Ты не отслеживаешься причинно-следственных связей.

Это ударило в грудь до боли, но, когда Дино коснулся изнутри, шелковое, пылающее, тугое изнутри, – онемел от нее Мукуро, скрутив ладонь, обернутую в латекс, на головке – в отместку; равняя счет.

– Ты нихрена не понимаешь, Каваллоне.

Рокудо прохрипел последнее слово, потому что Дино зубами перекрыл ему кислород, втопил челюсти в воздушно-капельную магистраль, впитывая языком вибрацию подрагивающих голосовых связок. Он был внутри, он был снаружи; он был доверху набит пламенем, искрился, полыхал, от Дино Каваллоне, которого Рокудо знал, оставалось так мало под напором этой безудержной силы, этого магнетического ада, этой первородной космической мощи. Рокудо раскачивался на вогнанных в нутро пальцах, как на грани; пульсирующий изнутри сгусток собственного пламени был единственным способом сохранять самоосознание. Нитка в полотне, капля в море.

Мукуро обнял Каваллоне за шею ладонью, прижался лбом ко лбу, загораясь блеклым отсветом Тумана, и это толкнуло Дино чуть ближе к реальности, взгляд приобрел толику осмысленности, он потянулся к сухому, нецелованному рту, но попал в угол подбородка, слыша хриплый смех над головой.

Какого хера, какого хера.

Рокудо стянул перчатку и поменял ладони, Дино едва не прорвало наружу, когда по оголенному и жаждущему ласки ударило жаром обнаженной кожи, Мукуро без перчаток – верх непристойности. Дино принял подачку с гордостью проигрывающего войну, вычертил губами острую линию нижней челюсти, сдался, ставя точку под мочкой уха:

– Закрой, пожалуйста, рот.

*

Рокудо вытирал руки все тем же платком, стоя напротив ожившей скульптурной композиции: Дино даже не пытался застегнуться.

– Я говорил о том, Каваллоне, – Мукуро вернулся к тому, с чего они начали, только голос горчил грязной хрипотцой, – что каждый должен делать то, что умеет, – он поднял с пола плащ, легко отряхнув.

Это можно было трактовать, как угодно: не стоит, Дино, вести грязный бизнес за спиной человека, который припаял к моему пальцу Кольцо, не стоит, Дино, испытывать себя пламенем на прочность, не стоит, Дино, приписывать мне то, чего не было и нет. Либо Рокудо снова, просто и красиво, поставил ему диагноз.

Снова путал карты.

– Интересная у тебя работа.

Дино не был уверен, что Мукуро его услышал. Когда он открыл глаза – напротив за столиком появилась немолодая пара, зеркальный потолок отражал выглаженную, трезвую действительность, полную Дино и его проблем. Официантка в белых перчатках поставила на стол перед ним крошечную фарфоровую чашку, на три пальца полную ароматным кофе. Рядом на блюдце лежал ломтик черного шоколада. Индикатором реальности произошедшего было донельзя осязаемое, липкое пятно на брюках.

***

В первую секунду заложило уши – ощущение, к которому Дино так и не привык. Удар воздушной волны и припечатывающий к земле вакуум, замершее пространство вокруг на секунду, на три, миллион, замороженный в легочных мешках вдох, и новый, словно первый, выдох, – и гудение стало ровным и плавным, обрело амплитуду. Дино ощутил, как немеют стопы.

– Десять. Был тяжелый день?

Последние несколько месяцев каждый день был тяжелым. Плюс минус.

– Это проблема?

Дино не обманывался: Верде фиксировал его состояние по отметкам на приборной панели, и каждый ответ был внесенным в нелинейную развернутую схему фактором: он вбивал в лежащий на ладони планшет данные, и проекция на доске за спиной обрастала новым ответвлением. Дино был центральной фигурой этого оцифрованного полотна, пусть и отображенной весьма условно: плоскостной абрис тела, расходящиеся паутиной в стороны дуги диаграмм, столбцы показателей – Дино Каваллоне в бинарном коде, привет. Полоса загрузки почти добралась до колен.

– Нет, нет, – несколько невидимых, неслышимых щелчков, шум, полирующий Дино мозги на уровне ультразвука, обрел вес, придавил к пластмассовому прямоугольнику днища; голову прорезало, Дино поморщился, и пламя ударило в стеклянный потолок, – наоборот, – Верде вывел на планшетнике круг кончиками пальцев, уменьшая давление, и шум снова снизился до воспринимаемых частот, дышать стало легче, Каваллоне почти расслабился, – девять.

Вдох.  
45%.

– Занятно. Очень занятно. Восемь.

Стекло, прозрачное и чистое, накалялось цветом, Дино видел перед собой отзвук собственного пламени, изнутри наполняющего капсулу: ясный, ровный свет, обманчиво теплый, ласковый, убийственная, безжалостная сила. Он сомкнул веки, но свет не пропал, Дино видел его под тьмой век, чувствовал ток, обмывающий вены изнутри. Он плыл и плыл, глубже, дальше, ниже, плыл, но знал, что это погружение не грозило ему погибелью, только первородным обнулением, схожим с катарсисом.

– Семь. Синхронизация почти закончена. 

Зуд под кожей, дернувшийся локоть, импульс в затылке – словно прощальный привет от нервных окончаний. Рецепторная сеть, покрывавшая тело Дино изнутри, не спешила сдавать позиции, отчасти из-за того, что то, чем они здесь занимались, было несколько физиологически противоестественно; отчасти из-за:  
– Диссонанс валентности – высокие показатели, – щелчки на панели, эхо, отдающееся во всем теле, – семь, – Дино сделал еще вдох, жар протапливал основание ребер, распекал, но дальше не шел. Верде достал второй планшет, больше, в металлическом корпусе, соединил с первым тонким проводком, – очень высокие. 

Давление увеличивалось, Дино чувствовал себя от плеч до макушки и только, голос Верде ложился в уши прослойкой синтепона, собеседником Каваллоне считался номинальным.

– Нарушение диапазона проходимости волны? Семь. Реверсия, толерантность? Нет. Семь. Эмоциональная дестабилизация? – бинго. Еще давление, словно вмерзшие в ребра легкие, осязаемая патока темноты под веками, 85%, – шесть, наконец-то. 

Пламя потекло дальше – сжатое, сконцентрированное, сбитое в густой сироп, потекло сквозь Дино, затапливая волной накатывающего прибоя: это было также, как под плитой заходящихся океанских валов, только круче, опьянительнее, жарче; Каваллоне знал, что с маяком следующей цифры, – полностью, доверху загруженный, – его смоет следом.

– 95%. Активация. Входящий поток стабилен, увеличиваю мощность. Ресивер готов. Пять.

В интервале от пяти до единицы Дино не стало. Не стало его разумной составляющей, не стало его физической телесности, он весь был восхитительно монолитным куском, глыбой вселенской энергии, он был и статичен, и подвижен – поток и миг, движение и невесомость, все и ничего; благостное обезличивание, дрожащий изнутри, густой шум, резонанс поступательной волны. Дино пылал тотальным вселенским безволием – резонирующая сквозь нутро энергия напрочь вымывала из него его, только сосуд, только передатчик, только приемник и канал связи. Дробленно до атомных брызг и едино.

Он открыл глаза – он и не он, обновленный, усовершенствованный, промытый, вылизанный пламенем Неба до последней клетки, и сквозь затихающий космический бит полился голос:

–...максимальной мощности. Это предел вместимости. Каваллоне, ты слышишь? – пальцы щелкнули перед стеклом, над головой, Дино утвердительно сомкнул веки, – это все. Конец экспериментальной части, я доработаю технологический процесс, и можно начинать вторую фазу.

Стекло остыло до прозрачности, а после с мягким выдохом сместилось в сторону, Дино поднялся, не ощущая тяжести своего тела, шелухи мыслей, излишек самоосознания – вообще ничего; только вшитый в материнскую плату первозданный, перемолотый хаос. Несколько шагов, механика отработанного алгоритма действий: блики на стеклах чужих очков, свет медицинского фонарика, режущий невменяемый от количества пламени зрачок, электроды, влажно облепившие предплечья, матовые лиловые грани вокруг. Облачная сфера истончалась, шла едкими пятнами под давлением окружающего Дино Неба – Верде снова начал отсчет, цепляя на раскаленных запястьях Каваллоне браслеты, по одному на каждый, повторяя уже не раз произнесенную технику безопасности:

– Они не блокируют пламя и не поглощают его. Это стабилизаторы, они лишь уравновешивают поток, но контролируешь его ты сам. Будь сосредоточен и сконцентрирован, сейчас все зависит от твоего эмоционального состояния. Один.

Сфера истаяла, как ее и не было, Дино кивнул.

***

Сигнал глушили и глушили знатно, ни единой полоски-индикатора связи в углу смартфона, и то, что Ромарио к нему пробился, задействовав резервную доисторическую волну резервного доисторического аппарата, визуально зависшего между Мотороллой 1980-х и рацией времен вьетнамского конфликта, и как раз ради такого случая полировавшего боками бардачок – сулило некоторые неприятности. Правая рука Каваллоне сдержанно объяснил, что его дипломатические способности не вечны, и, кажется, Гаспильери начинает въезжать, что Дино нету дома и ему некому выкатить свои требования, поставить вопрос ребром, разыграть последний козырь. Ромарио так и отметил, что человек в подобном эмоциональном состоянии может наделать еще больше глупостей.

– Думаешь, психанет?

В трубке затрещало.  
– Что? – переспросил Дино.

– Мне кажется, на него оказывают сильное давление.  
Дино удобнее прижал телефон к уху – нижняя грань здоровенной трубки почти касалась ключицы, и придавил педаль носком ботинка.

– Есть кто-то еще?

– Мне кажется, кто-то из Вонголы, Босс.

Дино чуть не въехал в кузов выруливающего с проселочной дороги вишневого пикапа, полного наливных яблок.

– Босс?

– Да-да. 

Дино думал, куда ехать: к подземным цехам, полным ароматного железа, света жидкого и цветного, словно апельсиновый сироп, пламени, к многоуровневым лабораторным блокам, тестировочному полигону, галлонам ссинтезированной в оружие энергии, генератору – к его проекту под кодовым названием «V», виноградникам, которые Гаспильери так опрометчиво, необдуманно поймал в прицел; или в вооруженный до зубов особняк, крепость его семьи, остов спокойствия и благодати. Угроза обоим локациям была пятном позора на чести его семьи.

В первом случае, он бы выжег все до нуля, в пепел, и если нужно – ликвидировал сам проект, в общем, разобрался в контексте условий, которые ему навязали; зная, что резиденция выдержит и полугодовую осаду, и штурм, и второе пришествие Бьякурана; но там были его люди – люди, каждому бы из которых он доверил спину, за каждого из которых он бы вывернулся скелетом наизнанку (чем, отчасти, он и занимался), но наличие ситуации с Вонголой делало положение шатким, а угрозу – до бешенства осязаемой. О чем думал Витто, выставляя перед ним эту импровизированную вилку? Что Каваллоне будет не насрать на втопленные под землю миллиарды больше, чем на свою семью? 

К хуям. Дино поехал домой.

***  
В лицо ударило волной ветра, оглушило грохотом лопастей, перемалывавших воздух над головой. Выглядело красиво и пошло, в стиле гангстерского кино, снятого где-то в Британии: грязно и с блеском – черные бронированные джипы кольцом вокруг резиденции, страхующие сверху вертолеты, в каждом – снайперы и пушки. Дино ехал по родной накатанной колее щебенки, которую протаивали сквозь густой лес в незапамятные времени родоначальники рода Каваллоне, по дороге, в которой знал каждую выбоину, каждый поворот, и белел от бешенства – не белел, выцветал в пламя. Последние полкилометра по обе стороны выстроенные, как по линейке, стояли оскаленные иголками винтовок круизеры с черными тонированными стеклами; немым конвоем взведенных курков и отяжеленные лентами патронов, сопровождали алую карету Дино, плетущуюся со скоростью 10 км/ч. 

Все выглядело удручающе. Вокруг резиденции кольцом шла широкая дубовая аллея, с дворового фасада уходившая глубоко в лабиринт леса – живое горящее кольцо, полыхающая оранжерея, густой черный дым вокруг родового гнезда, силой работающих вертолетных лопастей льнущий неровными клубами к твердокаменным стенам. Дино натянул на лицо ворот разношенной футболки, прикладывая ладонь козырьком ко лбу, навскидку оценил обстановку: ни одного разбитого окна, ни одного сбитого кирпича, ни одного лежащего тела, в денежном эквиваленте потери не стоили ничего, но, стоило посмотреть на стеклянные зубья оранжереи, этот разбитый рот, полный черного дыма, как сердце в груди начинало вспухать от ярости. 

Дино вломил дверь в паз, когда вышел. Почти сразу ему навстречу двинулся Витто, симметрично вылезший из джипа, припаркованного в центре клумбы – в белом костюме и черно-желтом строительном респираторе, окруженный кольцом своих людей; в одной руке он держал пистолет, в другой – телефон. Каваллоне развел руки в стороны, безоружный, с пустым поясом, под полами разошедшейся ветровки блаженная беззащитная пустота, и почти сразу закашлялся, снова натягивая ворот на лицо. Из-за краев маски напротив показались углы губ.

– Положение изменилось, синьор Каваллоне, – остановился на расстоянии в десяток шагов, кинул взгляд на мобильник в собственной руке, небрежным движением провел несколько раз по экрану, – я бы Вас поцеловал*, но ситуация не слишком располагает к соблюдению формальностей, – он снял ствол с предохранителя, взвел курок и навел Дино прямо на лицо, – да и, сами понимаете, я только исполняю приказ.

Каваллоне едва не выронил из рук брошенный Гаспильери смартфон, нахмурился, всматриваясь в неизвестный номер на экране. Прикладывая девайс к уху, Дино был готов услышать голос Савады: «Это правда, Дино?» – и ложь встанет в горле, и торговаться будет не за что – не на все углы можно натянуть понятие «честь», и уже не столь важно, кто насколько прав в этой истории, Дино знал, что перешел границу и, отчасти, был готов к такой концовке; Тсунаеши вообще был единственным, от кого бы Каваллоне принял. Скребло, что только не лично с рук, что на глазах семьи. «Мне очень жаль» – и это будет правдой, сухой, горькой и не имеющей никакого значения.

– Да?

– Сделай это быстро, Каваллоне. Савада с суперкомандой будет через три с половиной минуты.

– Но...

– Мы расстаемся.

Гудок как выстрел, черный дым в поднебесье, сведенные в недоумении брови напротив, вылупленные навстречу оружейные дула, готовые расплевываться пулями, Дино взмахнул рукой, отбрасывая телефон в траву, и с кончиков пальцев сорвался поток пламени, в ноль выжигая четыре металлических джипа по правую сторону; громыхнуло выстрелами, сразу со всех сторон, Каваллоне, моргнув, посмотрел на свою руку, как на чужую, медленно переводя взгляд на Гаспильери, отгороженного от него узкой плоскостью открытой двери джипа. Голос пробивался, словно через вату.

– Что это значит?! Какого черта происходит, Каваллоне?!

Пули вязли в пламени, объявшем Дино непроницаемым медовым коконом, как мухи в янтаре, не долетая, расплавляясь соком, свинцом падая к ногам. Еще шаг, и асфальтовый настил под ним затрещал, покрылся паутиной, словно Дино шел по тонкой ледяной кромке, наклонил голову, останавливаясь, и попытался вжать пламя обратно, внутрь, так, чтобы не капало с рук, не резало пространство, не выжигало кислород в радиусе. Кокон смыкался концентратом вокруг, густел, картинка перед глазами выцветала в темноту, гаснущим зрением Каваллоне выхватывал отдельные фрагменты: снижающиеся вертолеты, черные следы от шин на зеленой траве, проступающая на стенах резиденции золотая латинская вязь – родовая защита. Раздался взрыв, затопило оранжевым и красным, но Дино пылал ярче. Рукоять кнута упруго легла в ладонь, браслеты лопнули, и с Дино полилось.

 

***

– Долго еще? – взволнованно.  
– Почти закончил, – напряженно.  
– Не переусердствуй, – насмешливо.

Была у Дино дурная привычка подмечать даже в самых неподходящих для того ситуациях, что Рокудо выглядит ослепительно. В черном на белом фоне, небрежно хвост перекинут через плечо, острый солнечный луч лезвием на лице по диагонали – так, что глаз высвечен в берлинскую лазурь; сделать глубокий вдох помешали туго стягивающие ребра бинты. 

– Слюни вытри.  
– Босс!  
– Очнулся, – Тсуна стоял рядом, опираясь на спинку больничной койки, белый халат небрежно накинут на плечи, смотрел с облегчением, улыбался так, что тянуло в распекающей груди, – ну и заставил ты нас поволноваться, Дино.

– Это было охрененно! – Каваллоне только сейчас перевел взгляд на Сасагаву Рёхея, держащего объятые лимонным светом ладони над его диафрагмой; висок едва поблескивал от пота, но глаза смотрели весело и возбужденно, – черт возьми, это был настоящий экшн! Круто ты их уделал, жаль, никто не снимал, в жизни такого боя не видел, не то, что...

Еще бы. Оранжерея матери.

Мысли блесткими гранями разбитого стекла закружились в голове, целостная картинка уплывала и мутнела, Дино судорожно пытался сложить произошедшее в стройное логическое единство, но последним четким воспоминанием были отрывочные телефонные гудки. Что думает Тсунаеши? Как объяснился Рокудо? Его люди...

– Ромарио...

Подчиненный шагнул вперед, среагировав на сиплый, словно пропущенный сквозь жернова, голос, ободряюще коснулся плеча.

– Все в порядке, Босс. Из наших никто серьезно не пострадал. Выгорели все хозпостройки, и дубовая аллея... – Ромарио замялся, но продолжил, – вы же все равно хотели ее переоборудовать? – Дино почувствовал, как отлегло, дышать стало легче. Рёхей убрал руки, перетирая ладони друг о друга, и Каваллоне перевел на него благодарный взгляд, – и виноградники...

– Мне кажется, Дино нужно восстанавливаться.

Ромарио осекся и знакомым жестом поправил очки на переносице, Тсуна смотрел непроницаемо тепло, и Дино был благодарен за эту передышку – Савада давал возможность собраться с мыслями, склепать достойную версию, заполнить пробелы тем, что Каваллоне покажется правильным, и впредь так больше не делать. Савада вырос в отличного лидера.  
– Верно, Тсуна, – Рёхей поднялся, сдергивая закатанные до локтей рукава пиджака к запястьям, – обошлось без внутренних повреждений, но ты на грани обезвоживания. Постельный режим, пить больше воды, – взмахнул рукой, – да и сам знаешь, думаю.

Сразу после этих слов Дино остро почувствовал накатившую жажду и голод, он сделал Ромарио несколько коротких распоряжений и попросил занести телефон. Когда за подчиненным закрылась дверь, Каваллоне понял, что в полной синтетических запахов лекарств комнате они с Рокудо остались одни.

Мукуро, как и прежде, совершенной статуей сидел на стуле, небрежно опирался локтем на спинку койки, и молча, с остро разведенными в стороны углами губ, созерцал Дино. Пока рядом на столике медбрат расставлял принесенную еду и воду, Каваллоне смог перебороть отупляющее с первого взгляда на Рокудо чувство влюбленности, а после жадно выпитого стакана почувствовал себя в состоянии вести конструктивный взрослый диалог.

– Ну. Как дела?

Почти.

Рокудо словно этого и ждал. Развернулся всем корпусом, сцепил руки замком перед собой, давая Дино насладиться видом обнаженных кистей.

– Ты идиот. 

Констатация прошла успешно, Каваллоне вытянул руку, стягивая с подноса ароматный кусок горячей пиццы. Мукуро измученно свел брови, не скрывая брезгливости, когда кружок вяленого томата соскользнул с треугольного ломтя на белую плоскость одеяла.

– Все было бы под контролем, – Дино пожал плечом, сделал кус в хрустящее тесто, измазывая подбородок, – если бы было чуть больше времени...

– Пламя бы тебя обнулило, – резко прервал Мукуро и поднялся. Дино сглотнул последний кусок и нервно облизал губы. Темная фигура Рокудо дошла до окна и повернула обратно, о заломы черной рубашки на лопатках, казалось, можно порезаться. Тоном голоса Рокудо мог дробить льды, – даже с твоей выносливостью, – загибались пальцы, – расчётливостью, – поморщился, – и удачливостью, такая его концентрация обезличивает. Понимаешь?

Смотрел прямо, стоял рядом. Дино упрямо поджал губы и вскинул взгляд в ответ.

– Это ради моей семьи, Мукуро.

Рот у Рокудо совсем некрасиво скривился.

Они пилили друг друга взглядами какое-то время, пока Мукуро не закатил глаза и не потянулся к нему, проехавшись большим пальцем по краю рта, убирая масляный подтек – кольнуло дежа вю, совсем как там, в зазеркалье, и еще один железный обод спал с грудины.

– На это невыносимо смотреть. 

Мукуро снова скривил рот, а Дино подумал, что он говорит совсем не о распотрошенной пицце. 

¬– То есть ты...чтобы я выжил?

Дино перехватил Мукуро за запястье, потянул на себя, тот колебался всего мгновение, и Каваллоне вынудил упасть рядом, чтобы наконец-то, с удовольствием коснуться голой кожи на запястье губами – без единого шва, без единого отпечатка. Рокудо передернул плечами, но Дино не позволил подняться – придавил проем между лопаток ладонью, разгладил угол залома, втянул в бинты на ребрах, и Мукуро сдался, закидывая замурованные в ботфорты ноги на белые простыни. 

– Интересные у тебя методы, – отметил он со вздохом.

Мукуро фыркнул, но Дино понял, что буря миновала – железо, кантующее белые пальцы, холодило кожу на груди. Рокудо подцепил ногтем вяленый кружок томата, словно прицел, лежащий на одеяле, и небрежно сщелкнул на пол.

– Но разве это был единственный способ?

Смешок прокатился по коже мурашками: от впадины под подбородком – до выемки над ключицей.

– Самый интересный, – пояснил Мукуро со слышимым удовольствием в голосе, словно только и ждал этого вопроса. Придавил мурашки сухими горячими губами, проследил до границы кости. Дино обдумывал его слова. То есть, чтобы сохранить ему личность, из всех возможных вариантов Рокудо выбрал разрушение? Каваллоне усмехнулся. Это было вполне в его стиле.

– Окей, я понял. Но причем здесь Витто?

Мукуро оторвал голову от плеча, рот – от горла, и снова посмотрел на Дино, как на отстающего в развитии.

– Ты правда не знал, под чьим влиянием Албания? 

что. что.  
Твою мать.

– ...то есть?  
– Ну не руками же Вонголы. 

Дино хмыкнул с пониманием. Сыграно было действительно красиво.

– Но Каваллоне, – со смешком угадал Дино.

Бинго. Вот теперь все вставало на свои места: и оказавшийся неудобным для Вонголы Гаспильери, и продавливающая свои интересы, набирающая силу Испания. Кто еще мог с такой энциклопедической дотошностью и расчетливой проницательностью игрока высшей лиги стравливать между собой мафиозные группировки, как не человек, с молоком матери и экспериментальными добавками отца впитавший в себя традиционные методы ведения закулисных игр?

Помолчали. 

– Мы теперь партнеры, Каваллоне, ты не рад?

Дино тяжело вздохнул. Мукуро извернулся из-под руки, перевернулся на спину, продавив затылком плечо и ремнем безопасности перекинув предплечье Каваллоне через собственную грудину. Задумчиво выгладил оставшийся от сорванных браслетов кровоподтек на запястье – такое не залечивается, не стягивается пламенем и не сводится никакими средствами – сплав разрабатывался Верде лично.

– А еще он поцарапал мой «Порше».

– ...

– Витто. И вообще, пора менять специализацию, Каваллоне. Кому в 21 веке нужен героин? Мир жаждет информации.

Дино прикрыл глаза, впадая носом в зазубрину пробора, потянулся, выпутывая волосы Рокудо из хвоста, и с удовольствием утонул ладонями в густой, рассыпчатой черноте.

– Урожай в этом году действительно отменный.

– Приглашаешь на дегустацию?

– Именно.

**Author's Note:**

> Про поцелуй смерти: https://public.wikireading.ru/113447


End file.
